super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Hazama
"Well, do me a favor and give your mother my regard's...Kehahaha!" Hazama is the main antagonist of the BlazBlue series, Originally played by Ridley, who actually turned out to be PolarStarQuote/Quote. Since then, Quote has played hazama full time. Hazama first made and distributed in Quote's Character Giveaway. Hazama first came into li, after a off change in plans from what would of been his victory by summoning forth Mu-12. But, upon seeing the robotic Noel had disappeared, he was instead greeted by a blinding light, that sent him to Li. Hazama is the captain of the N.O.L Intelligence Division, and is retroactively the main reason for all of ragna's torment throughout the Blazblue Series, in both his normal form and Terumi Form. Hazama had since been abandoned for favor of other characters, as Quote felt that, with Hades already being a character, his "Troll Quota" Had been filled. Apperance Hazama has the appearance of a very lean character. Thin, frail, practically a snake in humans clothing, which is also reflected in his eternally slant-like eyes, and...well, shit eating grin. Hazama has green hair, and often dresses in a very dapper black and white suit, complete with black fedora. In Terumi mode, his hair sticks straight up into the air, defying all gravity, his eyes opening up to reveal his golden snake's eyes, and his aura is fully open to reveal a green haze of darkness. And during his final smash, Terumi's entire body becomes covered in a pitch black susanooh armor. Personality Hazama has a very evil personality. He act's kind, refined, and generally a pretty nice guy to those he must, but when it comes to people he hates...Oh man. Snide comments, Trollish jabs and never being able to let go of the tiniest thing. This is especially shown when Hazma must make any kind of interaction with Ragna, as he expresses complete and utter trollish glee in frustrating the Blood Edge. Terumi, on the other hand, is trollish all the time, no limit's at all. Even worse, he is violent as well. Abilities Hazama's highest stats are Dexterity and Intelligence, with a high Wisdom and charisma, Average strength and below average Constitution, hazama's stats are very much based on speed and magic. Hazama's basic moveset consists of use of his Ouroboros Chains, his infinite array of Butterfly Knives and his very unique "Jack of all trades" fighting style, that consists of the use of Shadow snakes, as well as mimic'd moves from other character's on the site's fighting style. His special moves consist of charged up Basic moves with Serpents benediction, a hard hitting Wisdom attack with Sepernts infernal rapture, a go to counter with Venemous Bite, and then a long range combo move with Eternal Coils of the dragon serpent. Hazama, when app'd by ridley, once used his own Astral heat, but since his re-app, he had instead addopted Yuki Terumi's Astral Heat, Unholy wrath of the Basilisk. Hazama creates a magical circle under the target, binding them into place with ouroboros chains. A large portal/gate then opens up behind him, releasing several hundreds of shadow snakes. they all combine into hazama, generating a armor akin to Hakuman, except colored Black and Green. Hazama then creates a large black and green halberd out of energy, and call's out "I am the one true susanooh!" before slashing it against the opponent, sending them soaring back. A visible wound of green and black energy is seen. The wound eventually explodes into dark energy, shadow snakes bursting from there wound before hazama reverts to normal, albeit in his terumi mode. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Blazblue Characters Category:Quote's Characters